The Morning After
by dfyingrvty
Summary: Another one of the hundreds of what ifs...Scarlett doesn't wait for Rhett to come to her after the night he carried her up the stairs.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: All the usual copyright stuff...Okay, this does take place at the same time as Robinl1278's story What If I Said...I hope this doesn't seem like I'm stealing an idea, but this issomething that's been rattling around in my brain for a while now. This is my first fanfic I've put out for review...so here goes.**

_** When she thought of meeting him again, face to face in the sober light of day, a nervous tingling emberassment that carried with it an exciting pleasure enveloped her.**_

_** "I'm as nervous as a bride," she thought. "And about Rhett!" And, at the idea, she fell to giggling foolishly.**_

_**-Gone With the Wind, pg 941 **_

Scarlett jumped from her bed, unwilling to wait any longer. An unrecognized desire pushed her on as she threw her wrapper on and rushed down the hall to Rhett's room. She had not even thought to be nervous until her hand was grasping the door knob. Her hand jerked back, her mind suddenly aware that she had no idea what she would say. That she missed him? Or that she was angry with him? No, she was not angry. She was curious and confused and Rhett always seemed to have answers. She took a deep breath, smoothed back her hair and grabbed the door knob again. Her own shock matched Rhett's as he opened the door, pulling her forward in a graceless stumble.

"Where are you going?" Scarlett managed after regaining her stance and noticing he was fully dressed, hat in hand.

"Would you like me to tell you the truth or would you rather have a comforting lie?"

"Why would you…oh!" All of Scarlett's earlier chaotic thoughts came to an abrupt stop and anger swept through her. He meant he was going to Belle Watling's, and right after he had been with her.

"So it seems the wife isn't always the last to know. I suppose you alsoknow then, that since you and Mr. Wilkes decided on our sleeping arrangements, I have found the Saloon to be much more welcoming than my own home."

"How dare you! How dare you go to her after…after…"

"Oh, that. My apologies, for, as I'm sure you observed, I was very drunk and you were very…appealing."

"Just as appealing as your whore I suppose!" Scarlett spat back, relishing at the small victory in the flash of anger that crossed Rhett's face at her accurate naming of Mrs. Watling.

"I've never yet hit a woman, but by God if you-"

"Go ahead! I'd rather you just hit me if you want to hurt me! At least then I can be certain of your intentions. It becomes a little confusing when you preface your abuse with professions of love," Scarlett finished, forcing her voice into a calmer tone. She hated how he baited her into screaming.

"My abuses? I do recall you-er-crying out, but I had thought it was of a different nature. You'll have to forgive me if I was a little rough with you," Rhett taunted with his most leering grin.

"I didn't mean that, you nasty cad. If you could get your mind out of the gutter long enough to-"

"To comprehend you moral indignation? Or your besmirched honor? You'll have a hard time making a valid case for either with me, regardless of where my mind is. You were purring like a cat when I slipped out, so save me the lecture."

Scarlett's mouth flopped open in shock at his audacity. He had not meant it when he said he loved her and now he sat here taunting her with how willingly she had surrendered last night. She had been nothing more than a body to use and now he was off to find another. Out of fear that he might see her thoughts written so plainly on her face and the tears that were beginning to prick her eyes, Scarlett turned and marched back towards her room. Rhett's smirkfell as his keen eyes caughtafleeting view of Scarlett's contorted face. Hebegan to chase after her, but stopped short at the sound of a tiny voice coming from behind him.

"Daddy!"

"Well there you are!" Rhett replied, bending down to her, "Come give me a hug."

Bonnie tottered towards him and briefly allowed him a hug before wriggling from his grasp.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked, sounding unnervingly like her mother had a few minutes ago.

"I'm going to buy lots of presents for my best sweetheart."

"And some for Mother?"

Rhett laughed off Bonnie's comment.

"It might mean less presents for you."

"Oh," Bonnie paused, a little frown on her face, "Just one or two."

"I'll tell you what? Why don't you come with me? Then you can say the present's from you."

Bonnie's face lit up and she ran back down to her room. Rhett looked after his daughter with an amused grin.

Scarlett spent the rest of morning in bed, feeling numb for the first time since the war. It irked her that she should be this upset over something Rhett had done, but the memory of last night was too vivid to be easily pushed aside. She never wanted to let go of that feeling of life and vitality, it was so intoxicating to her. Yes, it was the most unladylike thing she had ever donebut Scarlett craved more and knew Rhett was the only possible way to get what she wanted. It was funny how often that was the case, he had so many things no one else did. Not even Ashley brought out such a torrent of emotion in her. It occurred to her with some amount of displeasure that if she were ever to be with Ashley, she would have to give up that rush she felt with Rhett. She was quitecertain Ashley never did those things with Melanie and possibly did not even know how to do them. But, like most unpleasant things she encountered, Scarlett simply left that thought alone.

Her reverie was broken by a soft knock on her door. Without waiting for an answer, Bonnie burst in clutching a brown package.

"Bonnie!" Scarlett exclaimed, holding her arms out to the flurry of blue ribbons and black curls flying at her. She lifted her daughter up onto the bed next to her.

"It's for you," Bonnie explained, handing the package over.

Scarlett delicately untied the ribbon holding together the paper to reveal a dark green shawl.

"It's beautiful, baby. Did you get it just for me?"

"Daddy bought it, but I picked it."

"Of course you did," Scarlett affirmed, giving Bonnie a quick hug, "And it's perfect."

"It matches," Bonnie said, pointing to Scarlett's eyes.

Scarlett laughed and wrapped the shawl around her head. She looked up to see Rhett leaning against the doorframe. Knowing how the green fabric around her head must be setting off her eyes, Scarlett threw him a flirtatious smile, uncaring of what he had said earlier. If anything, she would prove that her charm was ten times that of a common whore.

"Thank you, precious," Scarlett whispered, kissing Bonnie's cheek. The little girl leapt down off the bed and ran back to her father, who handed her a doll he had been patiently holding. She clutched it possessively and disappeared down the hall.

"Change of plans?" Scarlett called to Rhett.

"Our daughter is not one to be denied what she wants. And today she wanted presents."

"Has she got enough toys already?"

"Yes, but today was a special day for buying presents. She wanted to get some for her mother also and I think it best to encourage the few selfless urges she has. I was a little shocked at her willingness to give up a couple presents so that you might have some."

"Really? She wanted that?"

"Yes, but her attention span in the store limited her to only picking one thing out for you."

Scarlett smiled approvingly.

"She certainly has good taste for a five year old."

"The choosing was entirely hers. And even so, I would have bought the most hideous thing in the store if she'd pointed to it instead."

"Why do you spoil her so?" Scarlett asked without any hint of malice or anger, just curiousity.

"Do you mean to ask why I now spoil her instead of you?" Rhett did not wait for a response, but continued, "There's very little satisfaction in spoiling and petting someone who has no respect for or want of you. That little girl loves me and I daresay that's much less than I could hope to get out of you."

"How do you know I wouldn't. I just might if you were half as nice to me as you are to her."

"Oh, but you forget our marriage before Bonnie. I did everything in my power to drive the thought of Ashley Wilkes from your head, but you remain doggedly devoted to him. So, I see no reason to try and endear myself to you when you so obviously don't care."

"But I do care! You're just so nasty half the time that it's simply impossible to bother with you. Like this morning. If you hadn't brought up that woman we might have had a nice little make up, but you just had to say those hateful things. And I'm sure now that you've spent time with Bonnie, you'll be on your way."

"Actually, I was planning on staying around long enough to give you this," Rhett replied, pulling a small velvet box from his coat pocket. He crossed the room and stopped beside her bed, towering over her.

Scarlett cautiously took the box and eased it open. An enormous diamond brooch glimmered in between layers of satin.

"It's to hold your wrapper closed better, should you feel it necessary," Rhett explained.

"Is this meant as some kind of peace offering?" Scarlett teased.

"Perhaps, if you'd like a little peace. Otherwise, it will help in keeping your, er, feminine modesty, in tact."

"It's hard to imagine living with you ever being peaceful...better than this, certainly, but peaceful is a stretch."

Rhett knelt andplaced a hand on Scarlett's cheek, gently tilting her face up.

"If you can promise to give this, us, half a chance, meaning you leave Mr. Wilkes out of our marriage, I won't set foot in Belle's again."

Scarlett could only nod, surprised, as always, by Rhett's infrequent tenderness. Rhett's arms pulled Scarlett in a tight embrace, his lips buried in her hair. Despite a nagging in the back of her mind, Scarlett relaxed in his arms and let her head fall against his chest. It had been so long since she had him to lean on. She remembered the nights during their honeymoon when he had so tenderly woken her from her nightmares.

"I've missed you," she murmured.

Her thoughts slipped into an uncommon peace as Rhett rubbed her back and whispered incoherently. It did not matter to Scarlett what oaths or confessions he might have been making, so long as he kept holding her like this. One question, however lightly he may have phrased it, broke into her reverie.

"Do you think its possible your fondness for me may be growing?"

She made no real response, only let out a sigh, but her mind reeled at the concept. When was the last time she had thought of Ashley like she was used to? A week or two, a month maybe? Yesterday at the mill, when she only looked to him as an old friend, had seemed so much more natural than all her years of love. Was it really love? Scarlett struggled in vain to bring to mind his drowsy gray eyes and listless smile, but all she could see now was the darkness and intensity of Rhett's. Her head began to ache with confusion.

"Kiss me," she whispered, pulling her head back and closing her eyes. Rhett obliged and within seconds, all her swirling thoughts stopped. The ache subsided as she slipped into the dizziness that accompanies all his kisses. It was the sheer strength of him that amazed her. She wanted to drown in it and forget anything else existed. Yes, she would drown in it now and think about just what it meant later.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett and Rhettbegan a strange companionship after that. Shewas eager to see whether Rhett's confessions hadonly been his drunkeness talking or if there were a real reason for his detesting Ashley Wilkes. Since their truce, Scarlett tried to keep Ashley from her thoughts, especially when she was with Rhett, but her mind refused to kick its old habit. He was no longer a dream like fantasy but a real person, one she realized she knew very little about.

Rhett had not been seen at the Red Horse Saloon now that both his daughter and wife had commented, in largely different degrees of directness and knowledge, about his habit. It served no punishment to him however, Scarlett was back in his bed out of her own choosing. She and Rhett both stayed away from any frank observations of what they were doing or why they were doing it. It was enough, at the moment, to have the physical comfort they long been denying themselves.

Scarlett forced herself to overcome her tiny bit of shame at Rhett's bed manners out of pure curiosity. Just as had been the case when Rhett led Scarlett from outward social restraints he now introduced without guilt the kinds of things Scarlett had never dared admit to even thinking about. But, as with most things she had done that were contrary to her raising, Scarlett quickly pushed any objections to the back of her mind. One thing she could not ignore, however, was her frequently occurring stomach aches and dizziness. She realized one morning it had been two months since her first night back with Rhett.

"Why, I must be pregnant!" she observed with wonder, "Another baby! I hope it's a boy. A strong fine boy, just like Rhett."

As soon as she could, Scarlett raced to Dr. Meade's, who confirmed her earlier guess.

"You'll have to hurry back to Captain Butler, then. Won't he be pleased!" Dr. Meade urged, politely scooting Scarlett, still in a daze, out the door. She meandered back to the house on Peachtree Street with a distractedly sweet smile on her lips. How strange it was to her to be so happy about a baby when her other three had seemed like such a burden. Something she could not quite put her finger on was different but she did not let herself worry too much about figuring it out. Right now she had to think of a clever way to surprise Rhett.

In bed that night Scarlett fought unrelentingly against the mist lingering around her, growing more and more frustrated every moment by her inability to perceive whether she was running to or from something and what that something was. Her legs pumped as hard as they could beneath the layers of cloth and a cold sweat chilled her even more than the mist. She slowed as she felt forceful tugs on the hem of her skirt. As she struggled to pull away, the tugging became more urgent. Her knees buckled under the strain and her balance was thrown off. The seemingly flat, formlesslandscape around her gave way to a hill and she tumbled.

"The baby!" she thought with horror, "Don't let the baby be hurt!"

She let out a frightened cry as she came to an abrupt halt at the bottom, concerned for her child. She pushed herself up from the ground and began making her way towards a figure only a short way away.

"There it is!" Her mind raced wildly. Finally, after so long, there was something other than mist and fright. There was someone else here with her, someone who would help her.

It was Rhett with the carriage he had stolen the night Atlanta fell. He was going to take her to Tara. Yes, Rhett would help her get to Tara and keep the baby safe…

"Scarlett," Rhett's voice broke through into her thoughts, "Honey, it's your nightmare. Wake up."

"Rhett!" she gasped as her eyes opened, "It was the mist again, but I fell and I was so scared the baby was hurt and you came with the carriage and-" Her voice trailed off at the sight of Rhett hovering above her. She smiled contentedly. It was her greatest comfort to have him ready with strong arms and soothing words. The new details of the dream beat at Scarlett's tired mind. Rhett had come to save her, like he always did. It seemed only natural, but had the dream changed? Or was it always Rhett she had been running to?

"Hush, hush darling," he soothed.

She left her wonderings and looked up atthe concern in his eyes.

"No, I've got to tell you. I was scared for the baby. The baby I'm carrying right now," Scarlett innocently stated, intently watching his face melt into childlike joy. As usual though,all his emotion was quickly replaced with a bland aloofness.

"And how long have you known?"

"I just went to see Dr. Meade this morning. I was going to think of some way to surprise you but..."

"Trust me, this is surprise enough." Rhett leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. Scarlett giggled and heldout her arms. Rhett scooped her up and moved to a chair near the window, cradling her like a child.

"If I tell you a secret, you promise not to tease me?" Scarlett asked.

"I'll try my very best," Rhett replied, chuckling.

"I want this baby, I really do. And I hope it's a boy. A nice strong boy."

"Why the change of heart? I thought babies and children were nothing but a nuisance."

"I'm not sure. Everythings so different now. I'm not even sure that I..."

"That you what?"

"Nothing. I promised you I wouldn't."

"I see, it's something to do with Mr. Wilkes then. Could your eternal devotion be wavering?"

"I really wasn't lying about that day in the mill. He started talking about the old days and I don't know why, but I let myself go back. And it's the only time I've even begun to understand him. But, the one thing we have in common is the one thing I want to forget."

"Are you implying that it's better to be in love with someone you have a few things in common with?"

"Well of course! How else would you get along?"

"And just what is it you have in common with Mr. Wilkes? Besides where you grew up."

Scarlett bristled.

"We both want, or, I need..." Scarlett scowled in frustration, once again backed into a corner by Rhett'sapt observations. She huffed in frustration and attempted to jump up.

"Smooth you ruffled feathers. I'll stop badgering you," Rhett tightened his grip on her and stood, "Let's try and get some sleep before morning."

Scarlett relaxed as Rhett laid her back down on the bed, but did not get to sleep right away. Her mind was on edge and she could not push away the questions that werechipping awayat her resolve. That day at the mill had shaken the foundation of her devotion to Ashley and Rhett had picked up on that in an instant. If only Ashley could understand why she never wanted to look back and why she wanted to be secure above everything else. But then, he never understood about the important things. He had been horrified and sullen when she had married Frank, but did nothing to stop her. And Rhett said he would have shot Frank himself if he hadn't been killedto have her. Why was it Rhett could do all the things Ashley couldn't?

"If I could put Rhett's backbone and common sense into Ashley I'd have the perfect man," Scarlett thought, "Well, maybe give him Rhett's money too."

And with that, she drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, I'm having some problems with my words sticking together. I swear, I read over my stuff at least three times before I post and then there will be two words stuck together. So, sorry if it happens again and if anyone knows how to fix that, please let me know.**

Scarlett called on Melanie a week after she learned about her pregnancy. It had been a little too long since she had seen Melanie, and as much as she hated to admit it, it was comforting to have someone like Melly love her so dearly. Melanie's plain clothes and charitable nature seemed even less irritating now. After they had run through the usual small talk, the children's health and the mills, Melanie gave Scarlett a knowing smile.

"Don't think me rude, but I was visiting with the Meades yesterday and Mrs. Meade was asking about if you were doing all right."

"Oh," Scarlett pouted, "So you wouldn't be surprised to hear that I'm pregnant."

Melanie blushed at Scarlett's lack of a euphamism.

"I am sorry, but after what she said last night and the way you're glowing today, well, it's hardly a shock. I'm so happy for you, dearest. I only wish that…"

"That what?"

"Well, I had hoped that by now I could be sharing your happiness, but I'm sure it won't be long."

"Melly! You aren't trying to have another baby after what happened with Beau, are you?"

"I'm sure it will be better this time. It was just the war and Ashley being gone and, well, none of that really matters. It's a baby. There's nothing too dangerous when it comes to babies," Melanie paused at the disbelief on Scarlett's face, "You must think I'm terribly silly. I know I don't have your strenght, but it would break my heart if you didn't support me."

The memory of Melanie that night at Ashley's party came to mind. She did have strength, just of a different sort. Scarlett tried to picture herself receiving guests with Belle Watling and almost broke into peals of laughter.

Ashley. So they were still sleeping together. She had just assumed that since Melanie couldn't, or shouldn't rather, have anymore babies that Ashley didn't touch her. And after she went to the trouble of kicking Rhett out of her room! Strangely enough, nothing came after her initial irritation that Ashley had misled her in that. She felt no pang that he and Melanie were living as a married couple and not just like siblings, like she had imagined for so long.

"What's happening!" she mentally scolded herself, "I should be hurt and angry that he's sleeping with her, but I'm not! I'm only angry I lost so many nights with Rhett!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Melly. But you have to promise me to be careful, none of this running around to help everyone else," Scarlett finally answered.

Tears stood in the corners of Melanie's eyes and she came a gave Scarlet a sincere hug.

"Thank you, darling. And I will be."

Scarlett stayed another hour, making mechanical responses as Melanie gushed about how dear babies were, how well Scarlett carried them, and how dear Captain Butler doted on them. As soon as the sun began cast late afternoon shadows, Scarlett made her goodbyes and was out the door. She told the carriage to drive on, deciding to walk back home.

So much had changed over the past three months that her thoughts were nothing but a jumble of doubt and confusion. She felt herself becoming more distanced from the fear and panic the war had instilled in her. Rhett had more money than she could ever spend and even beyond that she had the store and the mills, but there was still something that kept her dream coming back. She considered asking Rhett, but he would brush it off as usual. He was so good in comforting both hers and Bonnie's nightmares and felt that nothing other than his talents could end them. His response on their honeymoon hadn't been sufficient. She was warm and well-fed and incredibly prosperous. But the dream was worse than ever.

And now it was evolving and presenting even more uncertainty. Rhett was there, but to save her? Or maybe he was what she had been running from? No, he had been there to help. The particular memory seemed strange, but she supposed it was because of how he had acted that night he was so drunk. It was just like the night Atlanta burned, only much more frightening. As if she owed him some great thing and had done him a terrible wrong. His thoughts remained hidden behind his usually imperturbable façade and the times she had seen in gone were so bewildering. Especially when that uncommon emotion was directed in full force at her. It was a tidal wave that knocked her down and left her helpless when she was so accustomed to commanding everything around her.

"I do have an effect on him," she realized with wonder, "He's so damned determined to act like nothing matters to him, most importantly me. I think he does care, much more than he lets on."

The idea that Rhett cared for her began to settle in her muddled mind as she continued towards her house. The features of her hardened face settled into a more feminine manner with each recollection of the kind things Rhett had done for her, despite his frequent baiting and mocking. And the thought of him with Bonnie really was endearing, much more now that she was spending more time herself with Bonnie. She had tried to spend more time with all her children, but it was difficult with Wade's timidity and Ella's flightiness. Her tiny bit of guilt at not being a better mother and a more proper woman in general had always been subdued by her promise that she would be someday, when she had the money and time to do so. And now she had no excuse. She had the richest husband in Atlanta and still paid little attention to them. Her dreams of being a great lady like Ellen were nearly as dead as her dreams of being mistress of Twelve Oaks.

"I don't believe I'll ever live at Twelve Oaks or marry Ashley. But I could still be like mother. I know she wasn't madly in love with Pa, but she managed. And Pa adored her so, he couldn't survive without her. It was enough for her, to have him love her. Maybe I'm more like her than I thought," she prided herself, "But it would mean being nice to all those helpless fools who couldn't manage to pull themselves up like I have. I'd have to sit in their dingy parlors and go on and on about the glory of the old days."

The prospect of those endless afternoons she knew Melanie spent with the Merriweathers, Meades, and Elsings seemed much more detestable than any hellfire that would await her in the afterlife. She quickly threw away that idea. It might have been bearable for Rhett to kiss up to the Old Guard, but she had all the confidence that she would never again wish for their approval as long as she lived. As long as she didn't do anything too scandalous, like being caught with Ashley again, Bonnie would do just fine socially.

"And," Scarlett hoped, "When she's older she'll be smart enough to know how silly they are."

That night Scarlett sat in the dining room long after she was usually asleep, replaying her dream a thousand times, looking for some detail that would loosen its hold on her. Her childish stubbornness refused to dwell on the fact that she had been running towards Rhett when she woke. She instead focused on the hill and the tugging at her skirt. Neither brought out any great revelation.

Her head popped up as she heard Rhett entering the dining room.

"Do you plan on getting any sleep tonight?" he asked ruefully, coming up behind her and rubbing her shoulders.

"Yes, I just have a lot on my mind, is all."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No," she stated flatly, too lost in thought to care about how it had come out.

Rhett stepped back, his mind making the inevitable conclusion that she was fantasizing about Ashley Wilkes.

"I'll leave you to your _wanderings_ then, Mrs. Butler." he retorted, his tone sharp and biting.

"Great balls of fire!" Scarlett shouted, "You're obsessed with the idea that I'm pining away for Ashley! I'm your wife, carrying your child, sleeping in your bed! What more do you want from me?"

"Would it be too much to ask for the tiniest bit of your affection? Really, Scarlett. It befuddles me as to why you find me so lacking compared to the dreary Mr. Wilkes. Does he know what's going on in that head of yours? Do you really think he'd still love you if he did? Although, I suppose he thinks that any black mark on your character or reputation is a direct result of my influence. Surely he's told you how good and fine he thinks you. His type can't imagine anything else in a woman."

"He---of course he understands that-"Scarlett stopped short as a fleeting memory passed through her mind. _Everything he touches he poisons. And he has taken you who were so sweet and generous and gentle, for all your spirited ways, and he has done this to you---hardened you, brutalized you by his contact._

"He understands that you're stubborn, hard-headed, and selfish to the core? That you've got ten times more sense than he does? And surely he understands just why it is you love money so much, more than your virtue and honor," he paused with anrotten smirk on his face,"Honor's an awful thing for you isn't, my pet? You haven't the slightest notion of why anyone would cherish it and it is the foundation of every idea and dream for Mr. Wilkes. "

Scarlett's lips pursed together in white-hot fury.

"That's not true," she meekly responded, barely believing it herself.

Rhett sighed and looked at her with complete disappointment. She opened her mouth to protest, wanting to say anything that would wipe that look off his face. It disturbed her to think she had failed to amuse him. Anger and mockery she could handle, but this was unsettling.

"Would you stop looking at me like that!" she snapped, "You knew how I felt when you married me! Don't act like I'm doing you some great injustice by not changing! You've never loved me, so what does it matter who I love and why I love him?"

"For someone so smart when it comes to business and survival, it amazes me how lacking you are in other areas."

With that Rhett gave a short bow and made his way back upstairs. Scarlett flopped back down in her chair, a sharp pain seizing her chest. How had he known those things? He knew exactly what Ashley thought and, even more frightening, he knew her. She felt so suddenly vulnerable at his precise naming of her qualities. Ashley thought her sweet and generous and gentle. Scarlett began to cry as she realized how inaccurate that was. Frustration and longing built up as she wished that Ashley could see her as easily as Rhett did.

"I've got to tell him," she thought, "I've got to tell Ashley. He'll still love, no matter what Rhett thinks. Ashley loves me. He loves me."

She lifted her head up and wiped away the few tears rolling down her cheeks. She would go to the lumber mills tomorrow and sort this awful thing out.

Ashley reluctantly walked into the mill the next morning. He had seen Scarlett's carriage outside and dreaded the thought of being alone with her again. Her reaction to his entrance,however,could not have been any more opposite.

"Ashley!" she called brightly, "I've got something I must talk to you about."

"About the mills?"

"Well…no. I have a confession. Don't worry, I won't get us into any trouble. Just listen. I think you may have been misled about my---well, just me. You see, Rhett's not to blame for anything I've done. It's been me, always. I--"

"Scarlett, you don't have to make excuses for you husband to me. I should never have mentioned it and it was so long ago. "

"I'm not making excuses! I'm telling you the truth."

Ashley smiled at her patronizingly.

"It can't be so. Your mother and father were such good people and you've been so kind to Melanie."

"Only because of you! If you hadn't made me promise, I'd have left her in Atlanta and gone to Tara by myself!"

His smile dropped.

"I don't think we ought to talk about this anymore. It isn't-"

"Proper? Who are you to talk about proper? You've been telling me you loved me since the day you announced your engagement to Melanie andnow you want to talk aboutproper?"

"I never meant to-to-"

"Meant to what?"

"To hurt you. I couldn't bear to think I'd broken your heart."

Scarlett fell back as if his words had struck a physical blow. He didn't love her, he pitied her. He thought she might somehow fall apart if it weren't for his love. Pity. Her whole being cringed at the idea of anyone feeling themselves so much better or wiser or stronger than her that they could look down on her. A rush of anger coursed through her at his notions of pity. A thousand curses and spiteful hurts stood ready on the tip of her tongue, but the tortured gaze he now gave her silenced them.

"Why, he's been even more of a fool than I have!" she thought, "He's been leading me on when Melly's been so devoted to him and it's killing him. I'd supposed I'd look like that, too, if I had been unfaithful to a saint."

"Do you love me? Truly?" She asked without a hint of passion or longing.

"I love your spirit and strength and courage."

"What about the rest of me? My stubbornness and pride and-"

"But those aren't you, my darling! I've known you your whole life and if any of that is a part of you now it's because of the war or Captain Butler. But I know what's deep inside you, the things of beauty, what no one else can see. You understand, don't you?"

"Oh yes, I understand," Scarlett replied, a laugh bubbling up in her throat, "For the first time, I understand completely," she paused as it escaped completely, "Forgive me, Ashley. It's just that, well, never mind that. I've got to get home now. My husband, my clever husband, will be waiting for me."

She left with an airy wave of her hand, still giggling to herself. After the carriage was well out earshot of the mills, she pulled it to a stop. Her laughter was so delicious it distracted her too much to drive. She didn't know how long she sat there laughing before the laughter melted into sweet happy tears. Tears of freedom from that awful affair. She would never envy Melanie Wilkes again or worry that hers or Ashley's reputation would be ruined. Her heartwas suddenlylight and glad with a giddiness she hadn't felt since she was a girl.

The rest of her life stretched before her in the light of bright opportunity. She would travel and go to balls and dance until she was ready to faint. She had never been out of the south and certainly had nothing keeping her here now. And the children would come with her. Yes, as soon as the baby came she would go to Europe with all her children and spoil them rotten. And Rhett would come, of course, to spoil her. Rhett. How proud he would be! He had called her a child crying for the moon, but she wasn't any longer. The moon had lost its ethereal glow. Now, he couldn't set off her temper with accusations, well truths really, about Ashley anymore. Her heart surged again at that knowledge. Rhett had one less advantage over her. But she wouldn't tell him just yet. She'd wait until it made him look dim-witted for bringing up Ashley.

**AN: I have a specific question for reviews. Is it moving too fast? The part with Ashley especially. I just don't like him at all and wanted to get him out of the way, but I hope the conversation didn't seem rushed. Thanks for all the feedback, ya'll are all so sweet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett's temperament remained flippant and merry over the next couple weeks, much to everyone in her home's astonishment. She hummed as she walked around and smiled at everyone, even scowling Rhett. She tried her best to make good on her promise to be with her children. Despite Ella's constant wiggling and endless questions, Scarlett managed to read to her every other night, never minding the fact that she could hardly make it through three pages of one book before Ella wanted a different one. Ella began to regard her mother with a certain awe, and had Scarlett any perspicacity, she would have seen the reflection of the look she had given her own mother.

Wade was much more difficult, naturally. He had grown up when Scarlett had the least amount of time for any child and had lived through seeing her marry two men after his father. Not that he minded Rhett in the least, but he wondered sometimes if Scarlett really loved his father. And he remained frightened of Scarlett's quick temper, though it had seemingly disappeared for a while now.

"Mother," he ventured tentatively one night, "why aren't you ever angry anymore?"

"What a funny question!" she lightheartedly teased, "I have three darling children and another one on the way, so what do I have to be angry about?"

"Well, nothin' I guess."

"Wade, how would you like to take a trip?" She jumped on the opportunity to break through with Wade.

"To Tara?"

"No, to Europe. England and Ireland and France and Italy. How does that sound?"

"With who?"

"Me, silly! And your sisters and the new baby."

"What about Uncle Rhett?"

"I suppose we'd have to let him come, now wouldn't we?"

"He might get lonely here by himself."

"Besides, we'll need him to protect us."

"From what?"

"In Scotland, there's a great big monster. And nobody's braver than your Uncle Rhett when it comes to fighting off monsters, ask Bonnie."

"Do you think he'd let me help? I could be brave."

"Of course you could. And he might just need your help," Scarlett leaned in and whispered secretively, "He's getting a little old."

"He is not!" Wade replied with vehemence, then shrunk back, realizing he had just raised his voice at his mother.

Scarlett let out a laugh and ruffled his hair.

"If you say so, but you'd better help him, just in case. Good night." She stood and left Wade speechless, still chuckling to herself as she went back to her own room.

She couldn't help the sidelong glance she gave as she passed Rhett's room. They had barely spoken since their last argument, and Scarlett's resistance was wearing away. From the agitated looks he gave her and the icy formality of his tone those few time they did speak, she doubted that he would be the one to make peace. Her cheery mood faded a little as she thought of the baby. It would be kicking soon and she wanted Rhett to be there when it did.

The next morning she ventured into his office to ask about taking a trip. Not that she wanted his permission, she really hoped he would want to come along. He had been such a joy in New Orleans and Europe was certainly much more exciting.

"Europe? For how long?" Rhett questioned, skepticism creeping into his features.

"I don't know. A couple weeks in England and at least a month in Ireland and-"

"Oh, an extended trip."

"Well I would hardly expect to just pop over to Europe and be back in a week or two. It's not like I'm just going home to Tara."

"What about the store and the mills?"

"I doubt they'll go bankrupt in a matter of a few months. I've got a good manager at the store and Johnnie Gallagher's a wonder with the mills."

"Well, it seems there's nothing to keep you here. By all means, take the trip as soon as you've recovered from your pregnancy."

"You--well--don't you want to…" Scarlett trailed off, hoping Rhett would jump in. After a few tense moments that allowed her temper to flare up again, she continued.

"That's just fine then! Sulk for the rest of our lives!"

"I'm not sulking, my pet. I'm being indifferent, like you said I should be. It doesn't matter who you love and since it is so obviously not me, why should I make any effort at being loving towards you?"

"I'm carrying your child!"

"Please stop yelling, it brings the most unattractive color to your cheeks and you'll scare the children. As for your pregnancy, I don't see why that means I should be nice to you. If you were one of those fools who fainted at the slightest provoking I might feel differently, but as it is I see no reason to patronize you."

"I don't want you to patronize me, I want you to-," Scarlett stopped short. What did she want from him? She knew she wanted him to be pleasant at the very least, but beyond that…

"I know exactly what you want and I'll be damned if I'd ever give you that satisfaction. I have made it perfectly clear on more than one occasion that I am not one of your county beauxs to be mercilessly toyed with." Rhett's voice came swift and angry, a dangerous light dancing in his eyes.

"I do know that!" she yelled defiantly, stamping her foot in frustration, "I'm glad you aren't like any of them. I just want, well, I don't know what I want, but it isn't this!"

"Well I suggest you figure out just what it is you do want before you start yelling at me for not giving it to you. Mind reading is not among my talents."

"It used to be," she replied with a sniff and flounced out of his office. She kept her calm until she reached the security of her room. After locking the door, she flopped gracelessly on the bed, unsure whether to cry or pitch a temper-tantrum like she had so often when she was younger. What came out was a half-hearted shout that died after it had barely left her lips.Everything Rhett had ever said seemed like one giant paradox. He didn't love her most of the time, but he had said once he'd love her more than any woman. He didn't care who she loved, but he reacted to Ashley Wilkes with what could only be described as jealousy. Her brow puckered as she sifted through the hundreds of things he had said over the years, not one of themmaking any sense right now.

It would have been nice, she realized, if he did love her now. She laughed at the thought of her and Rhett and the children as a happy little family. He had said it was the height of bad form for husbands and wives to be in love with each other. She didn't know about it being improper, but it did seem laughable, especially for them. Still, it would be an even funnier joke if they were in love, in spite of their tempers and strong wills. More ofa miracle really.

"I doubt I'd even believe him if he did say he was in love with me," she thought, "Besides, it wouldn't matter if he did because he'd never tell me. He's got too much pride."

Her heart gave a painful twinge with that thought. She hadn't thought of loving anyone else in the weeks since she'd forgotten Ashley. Would she really spend the rest of her life married to a man who didn't love her? It hadn't occurred to her when she married Rhett that he wouldn't be the sort to die from pneumonia or get himself shot. He had even more strength than she did at times.

"I'll never be in love again. I'll never be married to someone I love," her panicked mind concluded.

Perhaps it was that fact that had kept her clinging to Ashley for so long. She couldn't face the idea of not being desired and attractive. But who would chase after her now? She wasn't young by the standards of the day and most men with half a brain would know not to try and cheat Rhett Butler.

"No," she murmured, "Oh God, no."

A chill swept through her as a loveless life passed before her eyes. She jumped as something tugged at her arm.

"Mother!"

Scarlett looked down at Bonnie, standing with her hands on her hips and an indignant little scowl on her face.

"I want to go riding, Mother. Come with me."

Scarlett's tenseness melted. Bonnie. She had Bonnie to love. And the new baby. She had plenty of children to take up the empty place in her heart. Much to Bonnie's dismay, Scarlett swooped down and gathered her daughter in her arms with an almost strangling hold.

"Mother loves you darling," she whispered, "Mother loves you so much."

Bonnie wrestled herself out of Scarlett's hold.

"But I want to go riding!"

"I can't right now, precious. It might hurt the baby. But I'll walk next to your pony."

"Well…"Bonnie paused, "All right."

Scarlett glanced back down at her daughter. It would be enough to have her children. She had passed by love for material security, and while she might not love the man she was married to, she could love her children. Women had survived that way for centuries, her own mother included. This was her new focus, now that she did have the time and money she had always wanted. And in a matter of months, she would be off to Europe with her children, with or without her frustrating husband.

**AN: Once again, sorry if there are words sticking together. I can't figure it out. It's like they're magnitized (sp?) or something.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: There's one line in there that's italicized because it's a quote from GWTW. I just love it and it worked in with what I was writing. So yeah…copyrights to Margaret Mitchell. And sorry this update took so long. It's the most important in the story so I wanted to give it as much time as possible.**

A laugh floated through the window of Rhett's office as he paced around the room. His head shot up as he glanced out to see Bonnie trotting her pony in circles around Scarlett. He stood looking out at the pair for a second before turning his attention back to his mental deliberation. He had been so close to giving up on her, especially after he had acted the night of Ashley's party. But she had seemed so meek and needy standing at his door that morning that he couldn't bring himself to pay Belle a visit. She always managed to reel him back in when he was ready to give up. Look at her now, constantly prancing around with Bonnie, Wade, and Ella. She even pulled off that maternal glow that was evident in so many other women, but she had failed to ever possess. What was she playing at?

He had learned before to shut out thoughts that she cared for him. She had imposed that lesson the day she came to him dressed in her mother's curtains. A small doubt nagged at him though. He had told her quite frankly that she would be the last person he would ever tell if he was in love with her. And she would probably do the same.

There had been such a change in her the past few months. She was of course as fiery and stubborn as always, but there was a light in her that he had never seen or seen coming. Even when he had seen her as the belle of the ball at Twelve Oaks, there was an edge to her. He knew her laugh and smile seemed so much more beautiful now. They had been gone for so long, because of the war. She didn't seem to be worried about never having enough money and food anymore. She seemed more at peace with where her life had taken her. Why shouldn't she be happy? She had one of the largest houses in Atlanta. Three healthy children. And a husband that worshipped her.

The subtlest changes and smallest gestures of Scarlett's had never escaped Rhett and here he had somehow missed an entire transformation. He guiltily admitted to himself he had been too absorbed in his own self-pity the past few weeks to notice anyone. Even Bonnie, who had turned to her mother today instead of him.

Rhett walked to the dining room and poured himself a quick glass of brandy. He downed it in a quick gesture and with a feeling of complete lunacy marched out to the lawn, determined to somehow fix the mess he had willing entered.

The corners of Scarlett's mouth turned down briefly as the sight of Rhett charging across the lawn, his gait no longer light and confident, but heavy and resolute. Still, she tossed her head back defiantly and gave her daughter another indulgent smile. She wouldn't let him ruin her sunny afternoon or matching disposition. Her world was a thousand times brighter than it had been that morning and no amount of storminess on his part would affect her.

"We're playin circus, Daddy," Bonnie explained, "Momma's the, the-"

"Ringleader, precious," Scarlett cut in, coming to stand next to Bonnie's pony.

"She does enjoy running the show, don't you, my dear?"

Scarlett bit her tongue in deference to her daughter and simply shrugged her shoulders. Rhett lifted Bonnie off of her pony.

"Why don't you go get your brother and sister and we'll all go to dinner at the hotel?" He asked, giving her a gentle shove towards the house.

"And candy?"

"Enough to make you sick for days!"

Bonnie smiled and scampered off. Scarlett began to walk back into the house, but Rhett stopped her with a purposefully devious comment.

"You must know that I'm dying of curiosity as to why my wife has suddenly become so cheery and attentive to her long forgotten children."

Scarlett turned back with a poisonously sweet smile.

"I have always said I would be like Mother and now that I don't have to worry about where my next meal is coming from or if I have enough money to clothe my family, I intend to be just as good and gracious as she was."

"Has it ever occurred to you that your Mother'sattitude had nothing to do with her circumstances? Gracious women like your Mother, and Mrs. Wilkes, are genteel regardless of the size of their bank accounts."

"If you're trying to get me angry, it's not going to work. I'm having a good day and no amount of nastiness from you is going to spoil it," Scarlett retorted with confidence, despite the rising bubble of resentment in her throat. He knew how heavily it weighed on her that she wasn't more like her mother.

"I had no intention of upsetting you, my pet. Though you do tend to be short-tempered when it comes to the truth."

"I do not," she growled, forcing her voice to stay below a yell.

"A leopard can never change more than its spots," he paused at her confounded look, "Never mind that. All---nastiness aside, what's changed in you? Come now, you've always been able to tell me things."

"Well… I just haven't been the best mother. And I want to be. What's so hard to believe about that?"

"You're not just a trying to be a better mother, Scarlett. You're walking around humming to yourself and you haven't been to the lumber mills in weeks." He stopped at the self-satisfied smirk inching across her face, one eyebrow raised in an amused arch.

"Are you implying that my happiness is tied to the lumber mills?"

"Indirectly, yes."

"I'll have you know it's not. I don't care if I never step foot in those awful mills again."

"And why is that?" Rhett had regained that searching look she had become so accustomed to in the earlier years of their marriage. She dropped the arrogant smirk and spoke with an earnest that shocked him.

"I don't love him. He thought I was like-like Melanie! He kept rattling on about how good and generous I was and it made me sick. I can't love someone who doesn't know the first thing about me."

The change in Rhett, however hard he tried to hide it, was impossible to miss. A flame burst in the depths of his eyes and his whole composure tensed.

"And what about someone who knows you completely?" He replied as if debating which tie to wear instead of his greatest struggle, despite the tumult of feeling barely hidden below the surface of his cool facade.

"I don't think anyone who knew everything about me could love me."

"I think you'd be surprised."

"Well you know me better than anyone and you aren't in love with me." She was testing him, but wasn't sure what she wanted his answer to be. Her more childish nature wanted him to say he did, like so many boys had done when she was still the belle of Clayton County. But something beyond that was crying out for his devotion.

"I have given you that impression, haven't I?" He remained as blasé as ever, still doubting her apparent maturity.

"Most of the time," she teased, "But there have been-nights-when I've thought otherwise."

"Have you forgotten that, even were I in love with you, I wouldn't dare admit it for fear of the torment you would so easily put me through?"

"No I haven't forgotten!" she exploded, "And I think you're a terrible fool for thinking like that."

"Am I now? And how is it you treat the men who confessed their undying affection for you? You're heartless when it comes to that. You'd have me jumping through hoops while you slowly wore away at any semblance I had left of pride."

"To hell with you pride!"

Scarlett turned her head to try and stop the sudden rush of hot tears. She mentally scolded herself for once again letting him get to her and now going so far as to cry in front of him. Rhett took one of her hands and looked down at her with a weary plea. A deep nerve had been tapped and she doubted she could walk away from him right now with any shred of dignity.

"I just don't know what to do," she mumbled, her head bent down, "Everything was going so nicely and now we can't even speak without fighting. And I'm so confused about everything. It's like I'm so close to something, I just don't know what."

"You are close to something and I think you know exactly what it is."

The look he gave her now was the one her father had always giver her mother, one of quiet devotion and never-ending patience. Scarlett stood gazing up at him and _as always, she accepted the truth with little wonder, as a child accepting a gift. _It was so blatantly obvious in everything he did. Her tears dried as quickly as they had started and the triumph she had anticipated quickly dissipated at the sincerity in Rhett's voice and softness of his face. It was the first glimpse he, or anyone other man, had ever allowed her of his true heart and she was mystified where she had expected to be haughty. It seemed almost impossible the he could have loved her so long without a word but she understood his fear of telling her. Yes, she understood at least one thing about him without it being spelled out, but she knew that so many others things would now be the same. She only had to know herself to know him.

He loved her! For all his talk about independence and pride, he loved her. It was a much more thrilling feeling than when Charles of Frank or any of the county beaus had told her. And it occurred to her that she could have a happy marriage, when she had given up on that dream so many years ago. No, life would never be simple and easy, but something gave her a sense of calm. Something much stronger than her, that eased her pains and took away all her fears. The same something she had been seeking in her dreams. It had been Rhett, always. Even when she had seen him in the dream she denied it, but it was suddenly clear. He had been there when she needed his support, but encouraged her when he knew she would be all right on her own. Because he loved her.

Her heart squeezed with a wave of affection. The attention and affection of others had always flattered her, but this was the first case when she felt grateful for any amount of devotion from someone. Mostly because it was the first time something real and valuable was attached to that devotion, instead of empty promises and timid hopes. All the things she cherished and needed were being handed to her on a silver platter and she had been foolish enough to turn away for the shadow of a childish crush.

But, it wasn't too late, she comforted herself. He was here in front of her, still loving her, even after everything that had happened. All the years she had turned him away for someone who was so wrong for her.

He moved his hands to cup her face and saw what it was he had been searching for. She had been teetering on the edge since that morning she had appeared at his door and had finally stepped over. She saw the things he had suffered in loving her and the sacrifices he had made without a second thought. Thethought that had been cautiously sneaking around her mind for the past month burst in with confidence. He had not been loving her in vain. She loved him not only because she finally saw both of their true natures, but because he had loved her for so long.

He smiled and kissed her gently at first, with a swift tenderness, as if he could show her exactly how much he cherished her. But, like anything that had to do with him, it soon became powerful and overwhelming. Scarlett's shaking hands wrapped around his neck and her fingers played with the ends of his hair. The darkness that had been frightening and confusing before was now a haven. In it she could forget anything existed except the two of them and his lips parting hers or his arms crushing her frame against his.

"I love you," she whispered after barely pulling back, her lips still brushing his, "even if you are a cad."

"Yes well, I may be a cad, but one that loves his wife," he stopped for a moment, taking in the flicker and sparkle of her eyes, "and always has."

"I know. You've been better to me than anyone ever has."

"I'm proud of you, my pet. I had started to wonder if this would ever come."

"Can you ever forgive me for being so blind?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't suppose we'd get off to a very good start if I didn't."

"Start? We've been married for years!"

"Have we, my pet?"

"Don't be silly, we-"

"We live in the same house, eat at the same table and occasionally sleep in the same bed. But we haven't acted like we were married since the honeymoon."

"We certainly fight like we're married."

"And we still will."

Scarlett laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"But we'll make up now, won't we?"

"Oh yes, I look forward to it," he grinned devilishly.


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlett had anticipated her new life with Rhett being something like their time in New Orleans. He did play like he had then, throwing the covers off her most every morning and tickling her feet as a wake up call. And he resumed all the small sincere gestures she had come to miss, much to Mammy's disgruntlement. Rhett insisted on dismissing her every morning and helping Scarlett dress himself. Both Mammy and Scarlett were a little unsettled by how easily he could button her dresses and manage her usually unruly hair, though Mammy was the only one to complain.

"Ah's glad my lamb's happy, but it just ain't fittin'" Mammy grumbled to Scarlett one afternoon while Rhett was out.

"Hush Mammy," Scarlett teased, "How many wives do you think have their husbands pay so much attention to them? You should be proud I have such a devoted husband."

"Still.."

But, no matter of discrepancy over anything could shake Mammy's respect for Rhett. Even if he spoiled Scarlett and Bonnie more than she could imagine, it was evident how much he loved them. Just as much as Mister Gerald had loved Miss Ellen and Scarlett.

But of course her new experience had a depth to it their time in New Orleans had lacked. Beyond Rhett's playful manner was an intense ardor that almost frightened her at times. He no longer kept himself tightly restrained, but allowed her complete access to his thoughts. She learned about why he had left Charleston, his time in California, and numerous other exploits. And, as jealous as it made her, he told her how it was he had met Belle Watling and began to allude to some time in New Orleans, but she made him stop there. Melanie had told her that Mrs. Watling mentioned a son of hers in New Orleans.

"Hush!" Scarlett admonished, "I don't want to hear anymore."

"Jealous, my pet?"

"No." she lied, "I'm just tired of listening to that story. What abouta blockading story? You know I like those best."

"Of course you do. They all end with me coming back to Atlanta to see you."

Scarlett smiled sweetly and began to play with the lapels of his jacket.

"It is romantic, darling."

"But what's wrong with New Orleans? Are you forgetting we spent out honeymoon there?"

"I know, it's just that , you had been talking about that Watling woman right before you started in about New Orleans and Melly said that she had a son in New Orleans and-"

"And you think it's mine?"

Scarlett simply nodded.

"And tell me, how is that you can be jealous of my having one child before ours when you have two?"

"Frank and Charles are dead!" Scarlett spat back, her temper flaring after he more or less admitted the boy was his.

"Calm down. He's not my son.Frankly, I don't think even Belle knows whose son he is. But I don't think any boy should go without a father figure so I've supported him all these years."

Scarlett paused, glad the boy wasn't Rhett's, but still perturbed he felt it necessary to help out. She glanced outside to see Wade walking across the yard. She remembered how fatherly Rhett had been towards Wade, even calling him son.

"Like Wade," she whispered, her wrath melting, "If it hadn't been for you, all he would have had were Melanie's stories about Charles."

And it was revelationslike that one which kept their sometimes turbulent marriage in check. No matter how bad Scarlett's temper became, it was things such as Rhett's kindness with children and his obvious devotion to her that ultimately calmed her down. Not to mention the fact that she was pregnant with his child.

Just as Rhett had predicted, their marriage was not a bed of roses. Their passion was matched only by their fury and they didn't make an effort to contain either. Scarlett had blushed at how Rhett had acted the night of Ashley's party, but the things he hinted at now made her head spin. She was almost grateful that her pregnancy prevented him from acting out most of the things he whispered about, but she didn't dare admit it to him. It was natural that she wanted to please him, but she doubted he had learned about such things from being around decent women and good society. Until the baby came she could push the thought to the back of her mind and concentrate on other things, the baby being the most important of all.

Her belly had swollen enough so that she moved her waistline up to hide it. Rhett had forbidden her from wearing a corsettwo months after she had told him she was pregnant. After discovering Mammy had been helping Scarlett put them on after he left in the morning, Rhett took all of her corsets in a trunk and locked them in a safe in the bank, with a promise that she could have them back a week after the baby was born. Scarlett had pitched a fit that ended in tears, but her hysterics made no impression on him. He laughed at her tantrum, but made no smart comment when she curled up next to him that same night.

Scarlett's years of misty nightmares left a very real mental scar. No matter how awful their fights became during the day, she couldn't make it through a night alone. Her first try, about a month after they reconciled, had ended disastrously for the entire house. Her screams and cries echoed down the hall, waking the children and nearly scaring Ella to death. Rhett intended to teach her a lesson, but when Ella's cries matched Scarlett's, he broke. After quickly assuring Ella that her mother was all right, Rhett ran to Scarlett's room. He gathered her up and lifted her off the bed, cradling her like a baby. Her eyes fluttered open, tears still in her eyes and trickling down her cheeks. Without a word he carried her back to his room and it went unspoken afterwards that they would sleep in the same bed, regardless of any fights the day before.

The changes in Scarlett that had brought her to realize she was in love with her husband were nowhere near finished. Since then she had continued spending time with all her children, Wade especially since he had felt the most alienated from her. He was one of the brightest in his class at school and Scarlett had high hopes that he would run the store when she passed it along to him. And somehow, the doe-eyed look he had inherited from his father was beginning to fade as his confidence was boosted by his mother's attention.

Scarlett relaxed for the first time in her life. Rhett guided their finances and she no longer had to worry about impressing anyone. She had managed to secure the two things she had ever wanted, money and the man she loved. True, the man had changed, but it was all for the better. And while she had thought she couldn't love him anymore than the day she realized she did, she found herself more and more attached to him everyday. That had become evident by her inability to spend a night alone and she even began to pout when he left for work each morning. But there were mornings when she would coax him into staying in bed an hour or so longer than he usually did. He hated to let it show, but she did have him wrapped around her little finger. It took barely any effort on her part to get what she wanted, but at least now it was time with him that she sought. Her holdon himwas in no way lost on Scarlett. She waskeenly aware of the depth of his devotion and wished desperately to repay him in some way. Not that loving him wasn't enough, but she wanted to do something beyond what came easily.

And on one of the mornings she delayed his departure, while she lay drowsily in his arms, it occurred to her. The first thing that had given him a hint of her change of heart had been the fact that she hadn't been to the mills much. And since then she hadn't been at all. The mills were her only tie with Ashley Wilkes and it would be a great show for her to give them up. Besides, it would be the perfect opportunity to gently suggest he do the same with Belle Watling's saloon. Scarlett hadn't forgotten their conversation about the boy in New Orleans. It was acceptable that he supported that woman's son, but too much for him to still own her house.

"Rhett, honey, I have a sort of gift for you."

Rhett's grin mixed with an amused suspicion.

"And what's the occasion?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't you want to know what it is?"

"I'm dying of curiosity," he teased.

"I've decided to sell my share of the mills."

"Forgive me, but how exactly does that benefit me? Assuming you put the money in an account for Wade or Ellla."

"Don't act so dense! It means I won't see Ashley at all."

"But you haven't been going in the first place."

"Well, yes, but…"Scarlett paused, disappointed with his reaction, "Doesn't it bother you? That I have such a concrete connection to someone from my past? Someone that kept me from you?"

"Not in the least. I hardly doubt, now that you've seen the light," he sarcastically phrased her revelation, "you'd ever be tempted by someone such as Mr. Wilkes."

Scarlett abruptly sat up and moved to get out of bed, but Rhett's arms closed around her tightly. She half-heartedly tried to move out of his embrace.

"I'm sorry, my dear. Would you rather I feigned insane jealousy?"

"No," she mumbled, still wriggling.

"But if you really want to sell them, go right ahead. And while it doesn't serve my vanity in the way you hoped, it is comforting to know you did it to try and make me happy," he finished, kissing her forehead. She tried to stay upset that he hadn't been jealous and that he wasn't intuitively offering to sell the saloon, but his murmurings and soft kisses won her over. She stopped trying to escape,nestled closer to him, and sighed with defeat.A few minutes later, he lifted her out of his lap.

"You've kept me long enough, you little vixen. I should try and get in some work today.

"Rhett…" she let the name out in a sing-song tone, flashing her dimples and smiling up at him imploringly.

"Now don't think you can just smile your way into getting whatever you want. I can see right through that southern-belle simper."

"But can't you just take one day off?"

"I think if I added up all the mornings I've come in late, I'd have taken ten days off."

"Yes, but, I won't be pregnant forever. Don't you think you could spend more time at home until the baby's born?"

"A couple hours a day won't hurt our child's development. And Scarlett, while it is flattering that you-"

"Shhhh!" she whispered, then grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, "Do you feel it?"

Rhett laughed. This baby had by far been Scarlett's most active, kicking since four and a half months and frequently, at that. He had felt the baby kick often enough and while today might not have been any different than any in the past three months, he always found it hard to deny Scarlett anything.

"I suppose I can't fight you both," he concluded, "but you'll have to make a decision. I can leave you for just an hour to have the papers for Belle's saloon drawn up or I can spend the entire day here with you and let that wait until tomorrow."

"The papers for…oh, Rhett! Really?"

"Yes, really," he chuckled, "If it bothered you that much, why didn't you just ask?"

"I was hoping you would do it yourself."

"But I'm not such a jealous creature as you are, my pet. I have no reason to feel threatened by Mr. Wilkes, so it seems silly to me that you should be so frightened of Belle."

"I'm not frightened, I just…"

"Come now, Scarlett. Do you really think I'd leave my charming wife for an illiterate whore?"

"No, but just the same, I'd rather you didn't have any connection at all to her."

"But you do know how entirely impossible it would be for any woman to tear me away from you?" his tone was deadly serious, but his eyes flickered mischevously.

"Yes," she smiled at him indulgently, "I'm pretty sure about that."

"So you'll spare me the hour?"

"I suppose…but you promise you'll be completely done with her after that hour? And you'll come straight home?"

"And where else would I go?" He asked without expecting a reply. After a brief kiss, he was dressed and out the door.

Scarlett sank back into her pillows as he left. She distractedly rubbed her stomach and smiled to herself. Two more months before the baby came and after that they would all leave for Europe. Rhett was on his way to be rid of that Watling woman. She would sell the mills the moment she could. Her life was nothing like she had expected it to be when she was younger, and even a year ago. And now she was happier than she had ever been. A small dart of fear pricked her conscience as she briefly wondered what she had done to deserve such happiness. She said a quick prayer and scolded herself. She was beginning to worry again, when there was no need to. Rhett would take care of everything, she knew that.

**AN: Okay, the baby's coming next chapter. Not to spoil the surprise...but it's gonna be a boy, like Scarlett wanted. I'm having trouble with a name though. I know a lot of people use Gerald, and I like that, but I dunno...I was hoping I could use something different. And this story has Bonnie alive, so there's already that allusion to Scarlett's pa. It might be weird to have both their kids like Scarlett's dad. So, any name suggestions would be much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I know...I get the award for the longest non-update ever...but thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews. Annnnd I'm back. Also, yes, the last chapter said the baby would be here in this chapter...but there were a few things that had to be taken care of first. I PROMISE the baby comes next chapter. Enjoy this ridiculously delayed update :)**

It would take less than a week for the papers for the mill and the Red Horse Saloon to be drawn up, signed, and sent to the new full owners, Mr. Wilkes and Miss Watling. Whether or not Rhett went to personally deliver the news to Belle briefly flitted through Scarlett's mind. She desperately wished to have been there if he had, to watch that wretched woman get the shock of her life. But it was enough that it had been done. Her husband would never have cause to step inside Belle's establishment again, she would make sure of that.

Scarlett had asked Melanie to come over on a social call, since she was unable to leave the house herself. In reality, it was only so she could giver her the papers for the mills. Melanie had arrived with Beau and after stopping by the nursery, knocked softly at the door of Scarlett and Rhett's bedroom.

"Come in," Scarlett called from her seat at her vanity.

"You look radiant," Melanie said, sitting next to her.

"I feel like I'm going to pop. But thank you."

"I know, dearest, but it isn't long now."

"Which is why I needed to talk to you. There's something I need to take care of before the baby comes. I know I won't have time afterwards and I just can't have this hanging over my head any longer. I need you to help me."

"Of course!" Melanie laughed, "Anything you need."

"The mills have become too much for me. Especially with the new baby, I won't have any time."

"I didn't think you had been spending much time at the mills anyway. Will it be much different if you just stop?"

"I don't think it will at all. So much so that I want to let go of my share. But I don't think Ashley will take the money."

"No-no I don't think he would. But why would you need to sell? Isn't it the same as just not going?"

"Well, yes, but it doesn't seem fair if I don't work at all and still get half the profits. And," Scarlett paused, dropping her head and wringing her hands, "Perhaps it's better if I don't own property. Rhett provides for me and the children so well. There really isn't any need for me to have anything of my own. You see," a tear, courtesy of the needle pressed in her palm, slipped down her cheek, "I always wanted so much to be a lady like my mother. You know, she was always the brains behind Tara. She balanced the books, decided what work needed to be done…everything. But everyone believed it was Pa, even Pa himself. She was so good at being smart and being proper. You know how people talk and I think it hurts Rhett's pride, to have people say he isn't the head of the house. There's such awful rumors. And if hurting Rhett wasn't enough, this business about the mill has kept my children from having friends. It's why they aren't invited to parties," Scarlett was working up a good sob by now, "You've got to help me, Melly. For my family. I just can't bear to do this to them anymore."

"Scarlett!" Melanie gushed, standing to wrap an arm around her friend's shoulder, "Scarlett, you can't think such things! You've done all you could to help your family! If it wasn't for the mills and the stores you'd have never been able to provide for Ella and Wade."

"That doesn't change what people think…what they say about me."

"I know, dearest, I know. It's awful for you. I'll do whatever it takes to get Ashley to sign those papers. Don't you worry one bit. You shouldn't upset yourself, not with the baby coming so soon.

"But Melly, I just can't give it to him. He's going to want to pay for it. Just think, if Rhett's pride is hurt by making money on my own…think of how Ashley would feel just taking half the mills. I want to put the money in Beau's name, for when he's older. You've got to know it's there, so he can use it. But you musn't tell Ashley at first. Let him think about it a while and then suggest it. Like it was your idea."

"If you think it's best. Promise me you'll rest now. I'll be back by tomorrow with the papers."

"Thank you," Scarlett whispered, suddenly earnest, "It means so much to me." It wasn't a complete lie. It did mean a lot to her to have the mill gone. It just wasn't for the reasons she had told Melanie. Scarlett gave a wistful smile as Melanie slipped out of her room with a silent resolve evident on her soft features. It was one of the few things she respected about Mrs. Wilkes. For all her meekness and timidity, when she felt something truly mattered, she had an unending amount of courage. And she could probably convince the Devil himself to do what she needed with just a smile and some sweet words. Yes, Melanie had her own kind of influence and strength. Scarlett stood and wiped away her crocodile tears. It was a little past five and Rhett should be getting home soon.

Any other day, Rhett left the bank with a grin and a certain bounce to his step, eager to get home to Scarlett. And on quite a few of those days he made a quick stop for some candies or other little surprises. The delay was not something either of them minded, at least after he presented whatever had kept him. As Rhett stepped out after having only been there a long enough to retrieve some papers, however, he did it with a heavy heart and steely resolve. For all his flippancy and manner of disregard, he was a deeply loyal man. What he had to do know was neither loyal nor fair, but had to be done. He had often remarked he'd do anything to have Scarlett and chided himself for not seeing that this would obviously be a condition she would not budge on. With the thought of his now dear wife in mind, Rhett made his way to the Red Horse Saloon for the last time.

"Well if it ain the long lost Cap'n Butler," Belle Watling commented as one of her oldest clients came into her office for the first time in almost a year.

"I see business is as good as ever," Rhett replied, helping himself to a glass of brandy.

"As long as men ain happy with their wives, I s'pose I'll do all right. Although, I'm guessin there's at least two husband's happy with their wives in this town."

Rhett gave her a quizzical glance.

"You an Mist' Wilkes. I'd have never thought it'd be the two of you," she gave a short laugh, "That's it, ain it? She finally realized what she's got?"

Rhett nodded ruefully.

"You didn't have to tell me. I figured it out quick enough. But I get the feeling you ain here to catch up."

"Well, she may have lost her delusions and blindness, but her greed is still well in tact. She's not one for sharing anything, especially her husband."

"I don't think many women are. Although I suppose most women's husbands don't go off an tell them if they dun come to me."

"No husband ever should do that," there was a brief flicker of remorse on Rhett's face, but he quickly pushed it aside, "We're expecting. It should be a month or two now. And by some miracle it seems she does have some maternal instincts. Keeps babbling about how she wants it to be a boy."

"Ain that nice," Belle murmured, "Seems like you've got all you wanted." She was genuinely happy for Rhett. Not because she had any misconceptions about Scarlett's character, but rather because she knew how deeply Scarlett had affected him. He was not the sort to fall in and out of love easily. For whatever reasons Belle did not understand, he was very much in love with his wife. And what Belle _did_ understand that he would never have any semblance of happiness without Scarlett. Belle had dreaded and prayed for the day with that woman would come to her senses and see what was so obvious to everyone else. It was the best thing that could happen for her dear friend and one of the worst things that could happen for herself. She had known it was pointless to hope that he would ever grow out of or forget about Scarlett. And even less likely that he would ever see her, the town madame, as anything but an old friend who was there for him when he was down.

"And how is-"

"Oh hes doin just fine! Got a letter from his headmaster the other day. He's real smart. Top of

his class. I'm startin to think about sendin him off to college. One of those fancy Yankee schools."

"You're a good woman, Belle. With a bigger heart than most would give you credit for," Rhett smiled roguishly, "I'll miss your sarcasm regarding the "good" folks in this town."

He came across the room and handed her a stack of papers.

"It's my share of this property."

"I see," Belle said, flipping through them half heartedly, "I don't suppose you'd let me pay you for it."

"No I wouldn't," he replied brusquely, then softened, "Let me do you this last friendly gesture."

"Ah, so this is a last. It seems decency has won over our dear blackguard."

"I would hardly call my wife decent, but I'm sure she'd be flattered."

"And probably wondering where you are. Get on outta here, Rhett. I'll have these sent over to your lawyer first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you. And you take care of yourself. I don't want to hear about my favorite investment going under."

Rhett gave Belle a quick kiss on the cheek and was out the door in a flash. Belle stared at the papers for a minute, sighed, and went to her desk to sign away the only man she had ever come close to loving.

Rhett returned home to find Scarlett sprawled on a chaise in their sitting room, her eyes half closed and one hand rubbing her stomach.

"It took you long enough," she murmured, not bothering to turn her head or open her eyes. A small smile played at the edges of her mouth as Rhett placed a hand over hers and bent to kiss her forehead.

"I think it was worth being late to catch you like this."

"Like what?"

"Peaceful."

Scarlett's eyes eased open as she gave him a drowsy grin.

"You're lucky. I'm just too tired to be angry. And I have a surprise for you. Not that you deserve it."

"But I don't believe for a moment you won't tell me."

Scarlett sighed indulgently.

"Melanie stopped by while you were gone for two hours."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and in that two hours I got her to promise to have Ashley sign the papers for the mill within in a few days."

"Well then I'd say that was a very productive two hours. Do you think it'll be soon?" Rhett asked, bending over to lay his head on her stomach, hoping she wouldn't pursue a fight.

"I know it will. Any day now. And not a moment too soon. I'm so tired of being pregnant."

Rhett looked anxious for a second, which was not lost on Scarlett.

"I thought you were excited about this baby."

"I am. That's why I want it here now. I'm excited and incredibly impatient."

Rhett chuckled and sat next to her, thankful for the first time in his life that it had something of constancy. No city or house would ever suit him for long, but Scarlett would. She would never cease to amaze him and that was one of the rare few things he could stand to stay the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised...a baby!**

Daniel O'Hara Butler was born with as much ease as his older sister Bonnie, but made a much more profound effect on his mother. Whereas Scarlett had been overshadowed by Rhett's affection for Bonnie when she was born, Scarlett could hardly manage to look away from her son for even a moment. Scarlett couldn't sleep for two days after he had been born, despite Rhett's attempts at persuading her to get some rest. She was enraptured with her newborn, which puzzled her at first. It had taken years to realize she loved her other children and longer to realize she loved Rhett, yet this tiny person captured her heart in an instant. The one thing that was most obvious about Daniel was what endeared him to her the most. His dark skin, impish smile, and deep eyes left no question that he was Rhett's son. She cried the day his eyes lost their baby blue, but soon realized they were a mirror reflection of Rhett's. And she intended that Daniel would be every bit as smart and strong as his father. And how could she not love someone that was such a part of Rhett?

Wade and Ella were as accepting of their new brother as they had been of Bonnie, who was a great deal less excited. Even though she was young, she had always known she was her father's favorite and it was not a title she was willing to relinquish or share. Both Rhett and Scarlett were aware of Bonnie's sulking and worsening temper, but were unsure of how to deal with it. Scarlett was finally forced to confront it after Bonnie threw a temper-tantrum in the middle of the nursery. She had watched Rhett indulge Bonnie for years and decided that a rational talk would do her daughter some good. Scarlett knelt beside Bonnie and put a firm hand on each of her shoulders.

"You won't get anything acting like that," she warned.

"I want Daddy," she pouted, her bottom lip still quivering in fury.

"Your Daddy's putting the baby to sleep so that I can see you. Don't you want to spend some time with Momma, precious?"

"But I'm Daddy's sweetheart."

"You're not his only sweetheart."

"Am too!"

"What about me?" Scarlett tried to keep a straight face as Bonnie swelled up in childish disbelief, "I know it's not fun, baby, but it's how it is. Now, do you remember when I told you about my Pa and Mother? And my two sisters?"

"Sorta."

"Well, my Pa loved my Mother very very much. That's why they were married. But, when I came, Mother had to share Pa. And then she had to share again with my sisters. But you know what? My Pa had such a big heart he loved us all. And," Scarlett leaned in like she was sharing a great secret, "I think your Daddy's heart is even bigger than my Pa's."

"Really?" Bonnie tentatively asked, still unsure if she believed her mother.

"Oh yes. So do you think it's all right, if he loves us both? And the new baby?"

Scarlett could tell Bonnie was still unsure, so she added:

"But you know you'll always be his first baby. No one else will ever be his first baby."

Bonnie's face cracked into a gleeful grin.

"There's a pretty smile," came Rhett's voice from the doorway. He crossed the room and swung Bonnie up into his arms.

"I heard an awful rumor that my Bonnie thought she wasn't my favorite anymore. But, surely, as smart as she is, she knows better than that."

"I'm always Daddy's favwit."

Rhett told Bonnie to go put her coat on and that he would be taking her, Wade, and Ella to visit their Aunt Melanie.

"I was hoping to give you a little peace and quiet for the afternoon. And some alone time with the baby," he explained to Scarlett after Bonnie left.

Scarlett smiled and wrapped her arms around Rhett's neck.

"Thank you, darling. And you know, there's someone else," she added, "I was wanting some alone time with."

"Oh, I don't think that should be a problem," he murmured, about to lean in, but was cut short by the sound of the children barreling down the hall. Rhett sighed and gave her a chaste peck on the cheek.

"We'll be home in a few hours," he paused, giving her a lingering look as he left, "Do wait up."

Scarlett flushed at the look her gave her, it was the same that had caught her attention that day at Twelve Oaks. Even now, she felt she ought to be indignant at being looked at so brazenly, but she shrugged it off at went to Daniel's nursery.

Her son cooed as she picked him up. It tickled her to death to think that Rhett had been just like Daniel as a baby. Even Daniel's mannerisms matched Rhetts, down to his mouth, which turned down at the ends even when he smiled. And his eyes were every bit as deep and dark as Rhett's, but in them was the only trace of herself Scarlett could find. Rhett's eyes seemed calm bottomless pools that rarely showed the slightest ripple or disturbance. And while Daniel's looked like Rhett's on the surface, Scarlett caught a distinct sparkle and flicker that matched her own. He would never posses his father's ability to guard his thoughts with ease, but it wasn't all that unappealing. It made him seem all the more mischievous with that twinkle in his eye.

She had spent so much time before Daniel's birth looking at her past and sorting through the mess her life had become. Now that she had made amends with the most important people in her life, one in particular, she was ready to look towards the future. In that sense she felt more like her old self than she had in a very long time. Most everything else about her had gone through such drastic changes that she wondered if she were really Scarlett O'Hara anymore. But then Rhett set off her temper and she was certain she hadn't lost all her old habits, only gained the maturity to rein in the extremes of her selfishness and furor. How strange it was that one night of emotional and physical heights had finally calmed her down.

Scarlett easily pushed that thought aside and focused again on her son. Just as Rhett had plotted out Bonnie's entire future, Scarlett quickly wove a blessed existence for Daniel. He would go to the best school possible, be an excellent horsemen, have a Grand Tour, and so many other things expected of a boy at his social level. Rhett had done enough work with the Old Guard that Daniel would likely work his way into decent society. While no amount of heartfelt change could ever induce her to seek out the good opinion Old Guard for her own sake, her children had become such a force in her motives that she supposed the occasional call wouldn't hurt. And she could check her tongue for an hour or two at least, provided she could laugh about it later with Rhett.

"No," she consoled herself, "It won' t be all that bad. And besides, I won't have to worry about it until we come back from Europe. And I'll be so happy it won't bother me much."

They were set to leave Atlanta in a month, even if Scarlett was anxious about traveling with a newborn. Rhett repeatedly assured her that Daniel would be fine, he was a strong boy. And it would be another two months before they were actually going overseas. They were going down to Tara for three weeks and then up to Charleston for five before leaving for Ireland. Scarlett wanted to see her Tara once more before setting off for the real Tara and Rhett's mother was eager to see all the children again and meet her grandson.

Daniel's eyelids began to droop down and his breathing became quiet. Scarlett gently slipped him back into his bassinet and kneeled next to it, rubbing his chest as he dozed off. She didn't realize how long she had been watching him until Rhett's warm breath on her neck brought her back to reality.

"You look angelic kneeling there," he whispered, "have you been here the whole time?"

Scarlett blushed and nodded, she was still slightly abashed at her fondness of her children. Rhett leaned over and smiled at Daniel, then helped Scarlett to her feet. After checking that Wade, Ella, and Bonnie were also asleep, they made their way back to their own room. Scarlett noticed a large box sitting on the bed.

"What's that?" she eagerly asked, her hopes of a present written plainly on her face.

"Why don't you open it and see," Rhett replied, then chuckled as she rushed to tear away the paper and fling the top off the box. At the sight of green fabric, her face lit up.

"Oh Rhett, it's gorgeous," she exclaimed, pulling out a nightgown and matching wrapper, "But, it's…it's almost too nice to be from Atlanta. Where did you get it?"

"I had it shipped from Paris. The same store that made that green bonnet during the war."

"It's just divine, darling, thank you."

"Don't forget that my presents always come with some expectations."

"That's right," Scarlett grinned demurely, "but I'm already married to you, so just what is it you're expecting now?"

Rhett laughed.

"It's not what you're thinking, not yet. I know you've got your heart set on going to Ireland first when we travel, but is there any hope I can convince you of Paris first?"

"Oh," Scarlett pouted.

"I've had this shop make things for you for years without ever seeing you. And think of what they could do with you there. You'd have the finest clothes you'd ever seen. But, if you're absolutely determined to go to Ireland…"

"I'd get lots of new things?"

"Whatever you want…corsets, dresses, ball gowns, bonnets. Any and every thing your greedy little heart desires."

"I suppose it's allright then."

A month later the ever growing Butler family was on a train to Jonesboro. It had been a fairly haphazard adventure keeping up with Wade, Ella, and Bonnie while tending to the baby at the station, but they had boarded in one piece and without Scarlett losing her temper. All of the children promptly fell fast asleep, probably have been up all night. It was a wonder the baby had any time to sleep with two doting parents and plenty of callers eager to see Captain Butler's firstborn son. Rhett, despite his protests when Bonnie was born that boys were nothing but trouble, seemed no less attached to his son.

"Are you sure he's yours?" he joked to Scarlett after prying her away for the children's car.

"He does look an awful lot like you, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but don't worry. If it weren't for her blue eyes Bonnie would be the spitting image of you. Maybe the next baby will have more of a balance."

"The next baby?" Scarlett turned with one eyebrow arched, "I don't remember saying anything about another-"

Her teasing was cut short by Rhett's urgent kisses.

"Oh we might have lots more babies," he whispered in between kissing her cheeks, the tip of her nose, the tops of her closed eyelids, "Because you see, I've wanted you from the day I met you. And I fully intend on making up for lost time. I could have gone mad if I'd had to wait any longer for you."

Scarlett merely giggled and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Well, you are terribly handsome. Not to mention rich. And it was getting old, being so unhappy all the time."

"And you're happy now?"

Whereas Scarlett had thought Rhett was just teasing her, she looked up to see there was an almost anxious look in Rhett's eyes. She smiled warmly and laid her head on his shoulder, grazing his neck with the tip of her nose.

"A year ago, I couldn't even dream I'd ever be this happy. Or that it'd be you making me this happy."

"I don't think I've ever had such-odd-flattery," his voice had resumed its usual lightheartedness.

"It's not my fault you were so nasty all the time."

"Then you must forgive me for being selfish. If I wasn't nasty, I wouldn't get the ever amusing opportunity to set off your temper."

"Oh but you're much nicer now and still manage to do that," Scarlett brought her head up to give him a dazzling smile.

"Although, I may be starting to find some other...attitudes that are equally appealing. But don't be too sweet," he added "then I wouldn't know what to do with you."


End file.
